The invention relates to rotatable performance devices used for entertainment. Rotatable performance devices, such as diabolos, yo-yos, and the like, are well known entertainment devices for performing maneuvers or tricks. Diabolos are used with a string that engages an axle of the device, and the diabolo balances on the string due to gyroscopic effects while spinning The string is typically connected between two sticks, and a single stick is held in each hand of a user. The user raises a single hand, typically the right hand for a right-handed user, to accelerate the diabolo. After the diabolo begins spinning, the user may perform maneuvers such as tossing the diabolo in the air and catching it on the string, swinging the diabolo around in a large circle, and the like.
Traditional diabolos include a fixed axle between shell sections having a relatively small diameter. The fixed axle engages the string to support the diabolo and transmit motion from the string to the shell sections. However, many maneuvers and tricks require the axle to slide over the string, and as a result, the diabolo slows due to friction between the axle and the string. The best diabolo performances are considered to be those where the user does not need to constantly accelerate the diabolo, and therefore, friction between the axle and the string may prevent a user from achieving such performances.
Previous designs have been created to address the effect of friction between the axle and the string on diabolo performance. An example of such a design is a diabolo having a one-way bearing assembly. The one-way bearing is positioned radially outwardly from an inner axle fixed relative to the shell sections. An outer axle fixed to the one-way bearing engages the string during use of the diabolo. The one-way bearing includes rollers that permit the one-way bearing and the outer axle to rotate in a first direction relative to the inner axle. The rollers also prevent the one-way bearing and the outer axle from rotating relative to the inner axle in a second direction opposite the first direction. As a result, the one-way diabolo can be accelerated by rotating the outer axle in the second direction. Thereafter, the shell sections continue to rotate and the outer axle can remain in contact with the string without slipping.
One-way diabolos advantageously permit the shell sections to spin for much longer periods and reduce the need to consistently accelerate the diabolo. However, some users prefer not to use one-way diabolos since the one-way motion prevents certain maneuvers from being performed, such as maneuvers in which the diabolo climbs the string. Further still, some users own both fixed axle diabolos and one-way diabolos so that the appropriate type of diabolo can be used for different maneuvers.
Considering the limitations of previous designs, it would be desirable to have a rotatable performance device that is capable of being used as a fixed axle rotatable performance device and a one-way rotatable performance device in which an outer axle is configured to rotate relative to another section of the device. Such a rotatable performance device would be versatile relative to previous designs.